


Here Kitty

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash lowered his gun, and despite years of hard training and being a soldier, he smiled with glee as the cat-like creature sat down and licked at one of its paws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> The second piece of fanfiction I'd ever written for Red vs Blue. Was still trying to get a handle on Wash.

Washington cautiously patrolled the blue base perimeter with a sigh. He didn’t know why he bothered. They were stuck in the middle of a canyon - whoop-de-fucking-doo. It was becoming obvious that no-one would be coming for them any time soon and the Reds could hardly be called a threat. Hell, they made enough of a racket when attacking that the Blue team would hear them long before they were seen.  
  
A rustle in the trees caught Washington’s attention. Instantly the former freelancer was alert and on edge. His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the tree line, peering into the dense foliage, trying to look for anything out of the ordinary. Wash raised his rifle, pointing it in the direction of the sound.  
There was another rustle.  
  
“If you come out now with your arms above your head, I won’t shoot,” he cautioned.  
  
The Reds knew by now that Washington’s threat wasn’t empty. Once, early in their days in the jungle, Sarge had tried a similar tactic, hiding amongst the trees. When he was presented with the option to surrender, he hadn’t taken it. As a result, Washington had fired a round, causing the Reds to burst from their cover yelling “scatter!”. Had Wash actually been trying, Grif more than likely would have had a bullet through his head.  
  
“Caboose? If that’s you, didn’t I say that you shouldn’t play hide and seek when someone is on patrol?”  
  
He listened carefully. Hmm. It wasn’t Caboose. If it was, Washington would have been able to hear the hushed whisper of “hiding, hiding, hiding,”. The rustling became louder as whatever it was drew closer.  
“…Tucker?”  
  
Adrenaline pumped through his veins and Wash adjusted his stance, ready to pounce. Whatever it was had almost broken through the cover of the trees. He took a breath to steady himself and aimed the rifle.  
  
Washington blinked as the thing that emerged from the trees hissed at him. Was that a…? Wash lowered his gun, and despite years of hard training and being a soldier, he smiled with glee as the cat-like creature sat down and licked at one of its paws.  
  
It was so damn cute!  
  
He crouched down low, not wanting to scare it.  
  
“Here…kitty,” he said, gingerly holding a hand out.   
  
It looked like a house cat but considering where they’d crash landed, it was definitely a wild cat of some kind. The cat was still a little fuzzy, the markings on its tawny fur a cute mix of spots and stripes. It paused in its licking and peered at the freelancer. He wanted nothing more than to pat it and hold it close but he stayed still. After a few minutes of deliberation, the cat carefully limped its way over.  
  
“You poor thing,” Washington mumbled as its head butted up against his outstretched hand.   
  
He gave it a scratch behind its ears and moved to sit down on the grass. The animal jumped, hissing at him.  
  
“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
Wash spent who knows how long out there with the cat, waiting patiently for it to become accustomed to his presence. Wash took a strip of dried meat out of a little pouch he had brought with him and offered it to the kitten.  
  
“Hungry?”  
  
The cat snatched the offered meat instantly and Wash was lucky he had such good reflexes. Those claws were _sharp_!   
  
“It sure would be nice if I could keep you.”

*****

  
  
Back at Red base, Donut had seen something odd. Today was his turn to be look-out. Sarge always wanted at least one pair of eyes on the look out for those pesky Blues! Donut peered through the sniper rifle once more. Washington never sat down on the job!  
  
“Hey… Simons? Grif?” Donut called, not wanting to look away, just in case the Blue leader needed help.  
  
“What is it, Donut?” Simmons asked, “Is something wrong?”  
  
 “Take a look at this. Washington is doing something strange.”  
  
Both Grif and Simmons looked in the direction that Donut was facing. They wouldn’t see much - Washington was too far away - but whatever it was that they could make out didn’t look right.  
  
“Donut, are you spying on Washington’s alone time?”  
  
“Grif!” Simmons exclaimed.  
  
“What? It’s a possibility.”  
  
“No,” Donut said, peering through the sight on the rifle. “Though…maybe? I dunno. You take a look Simmons.”  
  
“What? Why me?!” the maroon soldier screeched.  
  
“Just look.”  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Simmons took a look.  
  
“…Hey, you’re right, Donut.”  
  
The scene confused Simmons immensely. What on Earth was the freelancer doing?  
  
“What’s happening?” Grif asked, “I can’t see.”  
  
“He’s rolling around on the ground…playing with something…”  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
“It’s some kind of animal,” Simmons quickly clarified, “Like… like a cat of some kind.”  
  
Grif thought for a second or two.  
  
“What? Like a puma?”  
  
“Yeah, man, there you go.”


End file.
